


His Stupid Handsome Face

by heelnev



Series: The King and the Prince [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, austin is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Neville will vent about his feelings towards Mustafa to anyone who will listen, even his rival.





	His Stupid Handsome Face

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 to this series!! Boy do I love this ship.

When Neville says that something is going to happen, it happens. He declares himself to be the King of the Cruiserweights, and he wins the Cruiserweight title and goes on to be champion for a record amount of days. He says that there is no one else on the 'Neville Level' and that he is unstoppable, and sure enough no one has been able to defeat him in one-on-one competition yet.

And course, he says that he can beat Jack Gallagher in a drinking contest, and that's exactly what he does, though he admittedly might have gone a _little_ overboard.

Neville was sitting down at the far end of the bar, nursing the half-full drink front of him. He had honestly lost track of how many he'd had. Jack had told him after their little battle that he didn't have to drink anymore, that Neville had proven that he was the better man this time around and that he had had more than enough, but that only prompted Neville to order more -- partly because he actually wanted it, but mostly out of spite. Whatever someone else wanted, Neville did the opposite. It would be a cold day in hell before the King dared to lend an ear to advice coming from a _caricature_ such as Gallagher.

Neville glared down towards the other end of the bar, catching sight of some of the other cruiserweights all clustered together, talking and laughing among themselves. Sure enough, there was Mustafa, right in the middle of one of his 'amazing' pre-WWE tales that for some reason the rest of the locker room loved listening to. Whatever Rich interrupted him to say must have been quite funny, as Mustafa doubled over, and he looked over the damn _moon_. Neville found himself staring, entranced by him for a few more moments before he tore his gaze away, letting out a frustrated grumble.

"What is that, your tenth drink? You're wild." Neville lifted his head at the sound of Austin Aries' grating voice coming from behind, and he scowled at his sunglasses-wearing rival.

"Sunglasses indoors, eh? And here I was thinking that it was impossible for you to be even more of an insufferable prick." Neville downed the rest of his drink.

"Don't be like that," Austin said with a smirk as he hopped up onto a bar stool next to him, propping an arm up on the counter and resting his head in his palm. "I just came to talk to you." He sipped on his own drink.

"Well _I_ didn't come here to talk to _you_ , so if you could please leave..." If Aries wanted to talk to him for whatever reason, then ordering another drink to help block him out seemed like a wise decision...

"You want me to leave and let you drink away all your problems?"

Neville's grip on the empty glass tightened, and he narrowed his eyes at Austin. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I've seen you drink before, Nevy--"

"I told you not to call me that, _Aries_."

"--and you don't usually drink this much unless something's gotcha down. You're trying to forget something. Tell me about it, kiddo."

"Forget?" Neville repeated. " _Forget_? Aries, you think that I-- you think I'm actually drinking to _forget_? Seriously? That's rich. I could laugh. In fact, I will! Hah!" Neville threw his arms in the air, wearing an overly forced grin before smacking his hands down on the counter, startling some of the other bar patrons, though Austin appeared unfazed. Neville's scowl returned to his face. "I don't need to forget a damn thing."

"Are you sure about that?" Austin smirked, leaning in closer until he was only a few inches from Neville's face, prompting the King to lean back a little. "Are you sure that you're not trying to forget about your little run-in with a certain Prince from earlier this evening?"

Neville quickly pushed Austin away. "Excuse me?!" He growled. "How the hell do you even know about that?!"

"TJP told me that he saw you two. He said you looked pretty heated. Then again, that's nothing new. You're always mad about something, aren't you?" Austin looked back over his shoulder in the direction of Mustafa for a moment before focusing back on Neville. "What did Ali say to you that's got you so mad? He seems like a pretty nice kid."

"Ohoho, he _seems_ nice." Neville waggled his finger, his eyes wide. "But the reality is that that man is a problem. A big one."

"Why?"

"He's a pain! He takes great pleasure in annoying the hell out of me, like it's a little game for him. He has absolutely no respect for me -- he calls me 'King' as if that means jackshit. He's really only doing it to mock me."

"Why are you gonna realize that the whole world isn't out to get you, Nevy?" Austin took another sip. "I mean, with the exception of myself I don't think there's anyone around this joint that actually has serious issues with you. And Mustafa hates pretty much no one, so I can't see why he would want to screw with you of all people."

"Because I'm the bloody King, that's why! He cannot stand the fact that I'm better than him, he cannot stand the fact that I became Cruiserweight champ before him, and he _especially_ cannot stand the fact that he will never be able to beat me. Simple put, he cannot stand _me_."

"You're mighty repetitive this evening, aren't you?" Austin teased. "But in all seriousness, I think you're over-analyzing everything. Mustafa is too nice of a guy to hold any grudges against you for just being you."

"Ah, but that's exactly it. He hides behind that little 'nice guy' persona to trick everyone. The sooner that he's out of the locker room-- the sooner that he's off of _my_ 205 Live, the better. I'm sick of looking at his stupid, handsome face..."

"Oh?" Austin slowly removed his shades, an eyebrow raised. "What did you just say?"

"What?" Neville looked confused. "I said that I'm tired of looking at him."

"No, no, that's not what you said. You said more..."

"Why so specific... All I said what that I'm sick of looking at his face. His stupid, handsome face..." Neville's grip on the glass tightened again, and he stared down towards it, shaking his head. "Everything about him bugs the shit out of me, not just his face... He has that perfect smile, also... Why is it so nice, anyway? Don't you think that it's a little _too_ perfect? He never said if he used any products on it... Yet another secret that he's keeping from us!"

"...Yeah, you've definitely had too much to drink." Austin chuckled, resting his hand on Neville's shoulder for a moment before it was swatted away.

"And what about that laugh of his, huh? You know that I'm the kind of guy who trusts his gut, don't you Aries? So-- So if I get this... weird feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I hear him giggling, doesn't that mean there's something up? He's making me feel strange! There's something not right about him! And his hair... Christ, you see the way his hair gets after a match, don't you? You see how damn messy it is? What, he can't be bothered to tidy up a bit? Do you know how many times I've thought about going up to him and pushing his stupid hair out of that pretty face--"

"Neville!" It was when Austin said his name that Neville stopped, realizing then that Austin had been laughing during his whole tirade. "Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm wasting my time talking to you," he replied, though Austin didn't look offended. Neville hated not getting any kind of reaction.

"Oh, Nevy..." Austin reached over a hand and rubbed Neville's shoulder. "You basically just admitted that you have a crush on him."

Neville felt his stomach drop. "What? What? _What_?" Neville repeated over and over again. "When? Tell me when I said that!"

"You said he has a perfect smile!"

"So? It's a fact!"  
  
"And you get butterflies in your stomach whenever he laughs?"

"Stop fucking with me, Aries--"

"And what was it you said again? You said that his face was stupid and handsome? And pretty, too! Gee, _King_ , it sounds to me like you're in lo--"

"DON'T." Neville grabbed Austin's collar, pulling him close and getting in his face. "Don't you _dare_ finish that statement, you bastard. Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

Austin let out a chuckle, but he went along with what Neville wanted and kept his mouth shut, waiting until Neville finally released him before speaking again. "Well, I think I've riled you up enough for one day." He stood up. "Have a good evening, Nevy!"

"Oh, fuck off..." Neville also stood up, bumping into Austin's shoulder as he barged past him and headed towards the men's room. He needed a moment alone after... whatever the hell that conversation was.

In order to get the bathroom, however, Neville needed to pass by his co-workers. He kept his gaze focused on the floor the whole time, stopping once he was far enough away and looking back at them.

And he caught Mustafa staring at him.

Neville's heart skipped a beat, and he frowned at him, prompting a small smile and a wave in response. Christ, and there was that feeling again... It seemed like no matter what he did, he couldn't escape it.

Neville quickly turned on his heel, storming off. He couldn't help but think about what Austin had said to him at the end, that one four letter L word that he hadn't gotten a chance to finish... There was... no way... No way in hell. There had to be some other explanation, right? There _had_ to be.

"Why me?" Neville muttered as he slammed into the bathroom door.  _Of all the people that this had to happen to, why the fuck did it have to be **me**?_


End file.
